My Story
by x.Quill.Seeker.x
Summary: My name is Xavier Michael Glass. I'm a Junior at Morganville High, and I'm a Dampire. Yes, that's right ladies and gentlemen, a child born of a human and a vampire. I am a child of the night and day. This is my story. ((This story is something I came up with a long time ago. It's about the kids of the four hero's of Morganville. So OC all the time. Enjoy.))
1. Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life!

**Hey guys. This is a redone chapter. I put chapter 1 and 2 together so you get more to read. Not much has changed in this except that I added little things here and there. I won't be able to post for a while but I hope you will be patient with me. Thank you.**

* * *

.:Chapter 1:.

All I could think about was the agonizing pain. An immense searing jab in my chest like someone was digging out my insides with a red hot iron rod. I've never felt this kind of pain before. Looking around with great effort, I saw that I was surrounded by nothing. A dark place where I was the only noticeable person, human or otherwise. I tried to moved, but was rewarded by another stab of pain.

"Damn..." I gasped into the nothing, wishing for this, whatever it was, to be over. I felt so utterly useless. It's as though I am a child again. Weak. A weak, scared child who cannot fend for himself. Pathetic.

_ Why?_

A voice? No, I was alone, right? I sit up and looked around despite my body's' screams of pain. Nothing, as I expected. Maybe I was going insane. About time, I thought, I'd rather be insane than to know this is all too real.

_ Why me?_

Great, I wasn't alone, but accompanied by a damned ghost. I winced as the pain that was beginning to leave my tired body suddenly intensified to a new level. This is beginning to be a huge pain. Could I talk to this mysterious voice? Maybe I could get answers from it. Or just be talking to myself the whole damn time like a maniac. Then again, this wouldn't be the first time I thought so.

Oh well, it's worth a shot. Heh, a shot, if only I had one.

"Who are you?" I asked, voice echoing in the dark. I waited a few precious moments and got silence in return. Once again I was alone and probably talking to myself. Thinking that I could finally get some peace in my pain riddled mind, I heard the voice chanting something. I couldn't understand what it was saying but it was getting louder so I would understand it soon enough.

_ I'll kill you!_

Kill? Why would that thing want to kill me? Surely a joke. But as the voice kept chanting that sentence over and over again, I could see a hazy figure standing above me with a knife. . . In my chest! That was the thing hurting me! The (girl?) twisted the knife with a jerk of her bony hand, and I screamed for all I was worth for, anyone.

"Please! Anyone! Help me!"

Of course no one came. The thing smiled down and bared its nasty yellow fangs at me. Then it twisted and pulled out the knife, jabbing it back in, over and over...

"No!"

I woke with a start in my bed. Red satin sheets crippled in my clenched hands. Man, I should have known it was a dream. But it felt too real to just be a dream. Just to be sure I checked my chest for the knife but, as expected, found none. Was it all really a dream? It felt too real...

I sat up and stretched. Daylight filtered in through the blood red curtains that shielded me from the full blast of the morning sun. Looking at my clock, I realized I had been sleeping in for quite sometime. It's seven am. A knock came at the door, "Xavier? You okay or are you practicing your screeching skills?"

Yeah, good ol' Dad to lighten the mood, I thought.

"I'm fine dad just had a bad dream." My dad was silent for a few moments, came inside the room, then said, "Again? I thought you said you were okay now. Do we need to take you in or something?"

Here comes Mom standing next to dad. In her Badass-Gothic-Mommy regula, she looked ready to kick the ever-loving-shiz-nitz out of anything that tried to touch me. I don't know how that would really help me because all my problems are in my head. Dad looks...well, normal. Light blonde hair and baby blue eyes. All that and a band tee shirt. Even the girls at my school swoon for him. Lucky bastard.

Mom this time, "We'll worry about it later," her eyes say differently, "he has school to go to. And you need to eat breakfast. Now go get dressed and come downstairs in five."

They leave, but Dad looks back before leaving, giving me a look that means, _Tell me later_. When I don't hear them anymore I hurriedly got dressed and sling my backpack over my shoulder. Without thinking I left without breakfast. I would pay for that later, but now I was late for school and my sister was probably going to bombard me with questions. Again. I have to fix my alarm clock. My older sister Emma makes it her life's profession to make sure i'm all right in the head, which I am, excluding all the dreams. She's a nurse at the only hospital in this large Texan city. My parents adopted her when they heard her family was killed by lunatic Vampires. Yeah Vampires, get over it. The towns full of them. Run by them actually. This is Morganville Texas, you learn that supernatural things exist by it slapping you in the face. _Hard._

Oh, and Dad's a vamp too. Mom and him were in love before he was 'turned', and it still stuck. High school sweethearts and all. Later they got married and had me, then they adopted Emma and then mom decided to have a little girl named Fenelia. But she died of an illness shortly after she was born. She still gets choked up about that. Makes me sad too because I have to be the 'little brother' now. I'd be nice to have a little minion to ward off my sister and Mom whenever they got really annoying. Being a child of Human and Vampire blood, that makes me a half-blood. Or to be more specific, a Dampire. They're other halfers like me, but they have blood other than vamps and Humans. For example, my best friend Maxwell, son of longtime family friends Claire and Shane, is a human mixed with... well we don't really know. His twin, Carrie, is the same way. Identical twins down to the dimple. Heh, good thing they're different genders.

But Claire and Shane are Humans, so we justified that it was something that was passed down in the family from one of them. Complicated stuff, right? Yeah you get used to it after awhile. But this town is full of supernatural baddies. The rest of the world too, but they stay more concealed outside of Morganville. Our town used to be really, really, small, but soon grew to a large city of Outsiders. My family has lived here for years. They have a pretty high standing in this society considering they saved the town multiple times in the past with Shane and Claire.

Enough of the intro, as of now I am late for first period and Max is probably gonna steal my seat next to Serina again. He's had a crush on her since the sixth grade, I keep telling him, 'It's no good, you only like her because she's a Siren,'. He just brushes it off to the side like i'm not even there. He and Carrie are fifteen. I'm two years older than them. Makes me feel superior; despite the fact that they skipped grades. I put my things in my locker and head to class. My homeroom teacher, Mrs. Garis, looks at me through her thick glasses. She motions for me to take my seat and jots down a note in her notebook. She never talks, and she's only here in the morning to watch us. Some people say she's a zombie, which are totally real by the way.

I take take my seat after having to shove Max out like I expected, and get to writing in my journal. Yes, I have a dream journal, but if you had the dreams I had, then you would too. Max pokes me, "Hey, you okay man? Looks like you had another wired trip."

'Another wired trip' is code for,_ 'you had a screwed up night again, huh?'._

So I say, "Yeah, but this one was more... dark, you know?"

We're glared at by Mrs. Garis, so he nods in response, then puts his nose back in his book. Max is a huge bookworm, but he can be social around friends, if you take his book away. He's silent most of the time and is a passive person, so naturally i'm his only friend. Carrie on the other hand, is the complete opposite of Max. She fights like a boy, talks like a boy, and can still look good in a dress. She likes to be around people but when someone messes with Max, no matter who they are, she goes animal on them. They're kinda famous in this school because of their auburn hair and deep blue eyes. 'Natural Beauties' of the school. Too bad they don't have a clue as how to communicate with the opposite sex correctly. I envy them.

The school day ends like any other. No homework today, the algebra teacher was out sick and all we did was watch Mythbusters. All in all, it was a good day. I have to drop by the hospital so Emma can take me home. I never walk home anymore. Reason being that it's dangerous at night, and I can't make it home before it's sunset. We live on the far edge of town, and i'm too lazy to run. I head to the hospital. Everyone knows me there so I don't get asked questions. Unless there new. Interns get annoying. Emma is waiting for me by the car lot.

"Hey, heard you had another dream. You okay?"

How many times has it been today? I sigh, "Yeah, i'm fine though. No need to worry."

She looks at me steadily for a few moments, then sighs. Emma gets up and we walk to her car together. Time to head home!

"You know, i'm really worried about you. These dreams are getting bad for your health and..." She keeps this up until we pull up in the driveway.

"Xavier, I -"

"I'm _fine_. Okay? Fine. It's just a dream. Nothing else."

That was probably a little harsh, but it did get her off my back. I went inside the old and gray Victorian mansion. My family's pretty loaded. The house is way too big for just us four; but Mom insisted that we get the house because of the 'authenticity'. The lavish decor of this house would fit a king. Truth is, it's all from eBay and for maybe like, one-hundred dollars at the most. The beautiful grand piano sits in the afternoon suns' rays. Flickering in the golden light, tempting me to play. Yeah I play the piano, so what? I can be sensitive too. I decide to sit on the black cushion of the piano's bench. My fingers move on their own as I play one of my favorite songs: Crescent Moon by Greg Maroney. The sound resonates in my ears when I close my eyes. Just the touch of the keys brings me bliss. Playing the piano, as we found out, was the only thing to keep me calm and to keep the nightmares at bay; for at least a little while. I play for at least an hour running through my inner playlist of favorites. When I finally stop, I notice Mom, Dad, and Emma are all sitting and watching intently.

After a silence, Mom decided to speak up,"Bothered you that much, huh?"

All eyes looked at me with worry. I haven't played that long in years. Since the nightmares started. Taking a deep breath, I stand and leave quietly, muttering something about not being hungry. I don't know if they heard me or not, but I think they got the message. I head up to my room. My room has the best view over the city. I guess that's why I like it so much. The night brings to life a new city full of new people. The place of day and humans reverts to a place of nightlife lovers. I flop on my bed with enough grace to make Mom and Emma cry. I'm sensitive but not a girl, guys. Looking at my clock, I see that I should at least try to get some sleep. Even though it's Friday, Mom said we had to wake up early tomorrow. She wouldn't say why but she looked pretty excited.

Soon after shutting my eyes, I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Xavier Michael Glass! Get your ass down here!" I jumpstart out of bed. Must have been Mom yelling at me. Then I realized what day it was. Saturday. Shit, I thought, today's the huge trip! Slightly panicked at the thought of being late for Mom's 'Big Trip Schedule', I hurriedly got dressed and get my pre-packed duffle out from the closet. As I head down the spiral staircase, I see Mom tapping her foot rapidly on the polished mahogany.

"What have you been doing? Don't you remember what I told you? The trip?"

Questions, questions. Jeez, can I get a break? "Sorry, Mom. I just slept in a little because I didn't get much sleep the night before." Her eyes softened a bit. But not much. She leaves and tells Emma and I to put our bags in the trunk. Dad's sitting in the bed of the big black truck we call 'The Monster'. Mom has her hearse, but for, this adventure, were taking the 'big guns'.

"Hey, Dad. Mind if I sit?" I say.

He smiles, amused, "Sure, come on up," So I jump on edge, scooting a bit to get further in the bed. Nothing being said, I get out my phone. Max, being the annoying thing that he is, had called me. 20 times. Back. To. Back. Dammit, I love this kid, but i'm gonna kill him if he eats up all my data. Before I can call him, he calls me again. I answer, "_'Sup_, dude?" The annoyance in my voice is prevalent on both ends. Dad gives me a look.

"Xavier! Finally. I've been trying to get a hold of you _all_ morning!" He sounds like he just ran a marathon. Heh, that's funny. Max running. "Dude! This is serious! Listen I don't have much time to talk," _Yet you called 20 times?_, "So i'll make this quick. Your leaving about now, right?" Well, this is weird. Max has never acted this strange before.

"Yeah," Cautiously, I add,"Why? Is something wrong?" Max is silent for a second. Dad looks at me with interest. I shake my head saying, _'I don't know either.'_

"Okay, you might wanna sit for this."

"Done."

He breathes deeply,"My parents are coming to town. Tonight."

I burst out laughing. His parents? Is he for real? _Ha!_ I should have known he was joking. Nothing ever happens that's that amazing and exciting to get Max to actually use his cell phone. When I finally catch my breath, I say, "Your parents are coming to town? What's so terrifying about that?"

I notice that Mom is looking at me like I just grew a second head. I look over to Dad and he looks very...disturbed.

"Hand me to Michael." I comply numbly. Dad has never had that face before. He starts talking in hushed tones into the phone. Mom is still eyeing the phone and me warily. What's all this about? I thought. I just sat back and twiddled my thumbs while I strained to listen to Dad and Max talking. All I could get out was 'trouble', and, 'Amelie'. I've certainly never heard that name before. But Dad looked freaked when the name was added to this already tense moment. Dad shuts the phone and practically throws it in my hands, saying to get in the car. Soon after, we head off to the edge of town. Wait. We're leaving? I thought this was just to the mountains inside the town. Camping seemed to be popular. Why are we leaving? I decided to break the silence that ran thick like blood, "So...where are we going exactly?"

Mom answers, her voice tight, "It's a surprise, I told you." She tried to hide her anger with a happy mom voice; but me being a mix of both sides of life caught the underlying tone off, 'If you know what's good for you, then keep quiet.' Dad slows down at the border. A vampire cop takes a paper from him. A permission slip. Holy shit, we are leaving. We start driving again.

For what seems like hours, we drive on the freeway toward Dallas. Mom brings out an envelope, taking four plane tickets. My breath gets stuck in my throat. I look closer and see that there for...London, England. Oh, my God. We're going out of the country? With no problems from the vamps? Letting out the air I had been holding, I take out my phone and start texting Max. No answer. Go figure. I choose to text Carrie next. A reply almost instantly.

_ 'Hey'_

'What's going on?'

A few minutes pass before she answers. Really weird, _'U mean with our folks'?'_

'Yeah'

_ 'IDK'_

She stops after that. Well then. All I can do right now is go to sleep. So I do.

* * *

**Okay~! How's that for long? Well i'll be sure to add more in the next chapters. I was thinking on adding si-fi robotness and stuff. I don' treallt know myself but I just finished watching Neon Genesis Evangelion. Oh Shniji, you're such a puss. Ah~ Well look forward to that 'cause i'm gonna make it work. Just remember, the year in this is 2033 and the date in this chapter is April 6th, 2033. I hope to add the next chapter next month. It's gonna be SUPER long (hopefully).**

**Arigato~**

***Bows* **


	2. Rhythm Of Life

**A HUGE thank you to my sweet co-author CheesePuffZapper! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. (O-o)' Probably more than I should. I thank you for making my job easier. **

**Here you are my loveys. Candy for all. **

* * *

.:Chapter 2:.

I'm standing in a field of flowers. It seemed a never ending field, something only my screwed up mind would make up. It wasn't my scene at all, I could perfectly imagine a teacup would fit in here. Ah, another dream. This one seems nice... Not so. My head starts to hurt. And I mean hurt. It hurts way worse than in my last dream when I was being gutted. Collapsing on the ground and out of breath, I had enough sense to look around me. Nothing, of course.

_ 'Help me..'_

The voice again? That creepy, toneless voice that seems to follow me wherever I go. I start to panic, but through my pain filled daze, I realize that she (yes it's a girl) seems to be... scared. How could this girl be asking me for help after she stabbed me? But, then again, this is a dream.

_ 'Help me brother.'_

What? Brother? The hell is she talking about? Said girl appears in front of me. Blonde hair like Dad's and blue eyes like Mom's. What the actual hell? I start to slowly back away from her, my mind screaming at me as images from my last dream crash through my mind; comparing this girl to my attacker.

_ 'Please, save me brother!'_ She seems to be reaching for me, my head snapping up at the word 'brother'.The hell? I ignore her pleas as the pain comes in waves, drifting as soon as they come only to strike my brain harder.

As my headache reaches it's painful climax with a sharp jab, I scream in frustration and pain. My 'sister' disappears and I wake up in a cold sweat in the truck. Mom, Dad, and Emma all wide eyed, look at me with either worry or panic. Emma hugs me tightly, "Jesus, Xavier! You scared the shit out of me! You had another bad dream, huh? God!"

The 'rents stay quiet. We had made it to the airport and were parked in the front. Without saying a word, I get out of the car and get my bags. The others follow suit, eyeing me closely. The airport is... well, an airport. Porky security guards, expensive cheap things, and, of course, McDonald's Oh joy. People were milling around as usual, making a path for us as we walk in. We head toward our gate, Dad leading the way. As we reach the terminal, I see Mom whispering to Dad. It looked like she said: 'So far were good. They can't get us here can they?'

They who? What is going on? So many questions poured into my head. We had made it just in time to board. Coincidence? I think not. I think we're running from the vamps. I don't understand why we would need to. I mean, we got it pretty good there, didn't we? Mom had gone all out with the tickets. First class of the first class. Nice leather seats that bent all the way back into a bed, and fluffy pillows and blankets. Heaven for anyone in their right mind. Not me though. Something was going on. My dream didn't help either. And I couldn't help but notice Emma glancing at me in worry. Sheesh. It was only dream. All this new information is starting to stress me out. I couldn't think straight for the first hour on the plane.

After the girls had fallen asleep, Dad asks me, "Wanna talk about it?" He means the dreams. Of course I want to talk. They scare me shitless with how real they seem. And two within a 24 hour period? Really bad. I just don't know how to say it without getting him and myself confused. I decide to explain to him the first dream vaguely. He just nods in understanding. Then we get to the second one. And he...he starts to get this face. Almost like he's sad. Once I was done explaining, I suddenly realize how tired I am. All this talking really took it out of me, I didn't realize how tired I am. I'm almost too scared to sleep again. Dad just tells me to sleep.

A dreamless sleep.

Let me tell you; that plane's seat/bed was the most comfortable thing I have ever had the pleasure of sleeping on. The wonders of England airlines never ceases to amaze me. I almost want to take it with me. The London airport was so regal it should have been criminal. Passing through the passport checks and collecting the endless luggage meant we were that much closer to the mystery destination. Next up was getting transportation. The apparent rental car was waiting for us by the door. The old taxi was getting along well, but the driver was... questionable. Fifteen minutes later, we pull up to a fairly large house. Not as large as the one back home, but still pretty big. The house was more of a farm house due to all the spacious land. I liked it because it meant I could beg for a dog again. The grass was the deepest color of green I have ever seen and the trees were like something out of HGTV magazine. Such a huge change from the never-ending scorching sun in Morganville, living in a desert makes grass seem wondrous to you.

A garden surrounded the house, and a pond was sitting in the backyard. The backyard had a bunch of old country stuff. Kind of boring but It had a tire swing in a large tree so it was still cool. I can only guess the amount of times I would find myself there. It also has a barn in the back. Inside the house was still pretty cool. The living room was up to date with a flat screen. Kitchen was a kitchen. The second floor included bathrooms, and bedrooms. Dad walked up behind me. Putting a hand on my shoulder, he said, "Like the house?" His tone seemed a little tense. Nervous maybe.

Obviously. I looked at him with a smile, "Yeah. This is even cooler than our own house. How long are we staying? And where do I sleep?"

He laughed, amused, "Well, the room at the end of the hall is yours. And as for how long? Until Eve decides to move elsewhere," That caught me off guard. We came all the way out here... to move somewhere else? Wait, is he saying...

"Dad, when are we going home?"

He saw the confusion on my face, "Oh, I forgot to tell you," Dad adds, "Welcome to your new home, son."

Well, shit.

* * *

July 26th, 2033.

It's been two months since we moved into our new house. Daily business as usual. I got my driver's licence and for a celebration, Mom and Dad gave me a nice Harley. We got two horses; Rosie and Jack. Both live happily in the barn. We also got two new dogs. Maddie's a Belgian Sheepdog. A very beautiful dog, if I do say so myself. Sarge is a sweet and fluffy Collie.

I start school soon at Central Academy. The largest and most prestigious school in the world. It's nothing to scoff at. The most advanced technology is placed in that school first before anywhere else. Emma now works as the nurse for the school. Mom has started her fashion career and shot up the ranks in her first month. Teenagers are her top customers. Go figure. Dad is living his dream as a musician. Not much has changed, Dad still sings to Mom, not minding his busy schedule.

As for me? I got a girlfriend. She's the smartest girl I know. She's got the coolest name too. Yuuko Tsukino. Japanese transfer student. Her family owns this school. Yuuko has lavender eyes and chocolate brown hair. That in itself is pretty sweet. The really strong, in-your-face thing about her is that she's paralyzed from the waist down. It wasn't in some accident. She told me that her mom had gotten really sick when she was pregnant with her. Yuuko had been born a preemie and couldn't move her legs. I warn you though, don't ever underestimate her wheelchair skills just because she seems weak and frail. If you do you might end up under the intense care of Emma. The life, am I right?

I'm completely miserable. Except for the girlfriend factor, my life is a living hell. No one in the house answers my questions pertaining to the topic of: What's going on? Whenever the topic is brought up, they find ways to distract me; keeping me away from the truth. To be honest, I think I get more out of the animals. At least they wag their tails and give some sort of response. Yuuko can only listen to me, and try to comfort me with her lovely voice and words. I'm not saying I want to go back; I just want to get answers. Max won't text or call. Not surprising. Carrie won't even call me. She always calls. At least every other day. My phone has been silent for the past two months. I remember we wouldn't go an evening without some sort of communication. Apart from my new friends and Yuuko. Everyone else seems happy but me. I mean, I have a good home with lots to do. I have a girlfriend, and good friends. So, why can't I be happy.I get into fights a lot with the other classes. I guess it's out of spite for my parents neglecting to answer me.

As of right now, Yuuko and I are at the cafe within the school grounds. It has decent coffee, but my mom makes better. I guess she still has a barista in her,even after all these years. Yuuko looks at me quizzically, "What's wrong, Xavier? Is something on your mind?"

I look up from my latte and smile, "Nothing's wrong other than the usual. Oh, and that you have your hair down. Put it up, it's unnatural."

"I lost my favorite hair band the other day," she huffs, "I can't find it anywhere!"

I get up from my chair and take the handles of her wheelchair, "Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" I am such the gentleman. Yuuko looks up at me with an amused smile playing on her lips. We're headed to her favorite clothes shop. I have the money on me, so why not something for the lady? After an hour of looking and looking; Yuuko finally picks out a set of ribbons. Pulling her long brown hair into a tight ponytail. I take her to her family's limousine. Yeah, she's that rich. After a short kiss on the cheek, I wave goodbye and start towards home.

The way home isn't long, and the scenery is really something out of a picture. I enjoy the fresh air, only wishing that Yuuko is here to enjoy it with me. The clean streets and creamy white sidewalks pave the way toward home. Some minutes later, home is in sight. The large farmhouse is beginning to become a familiar sight. Mom's new sleek black hearse (of course) in parked in the driveway. She must have come home early. Dad is re-stringing his guitar on the porch, "Hey, Xavier. How was your day?"

Sitting in the chair next to him, I say, "It was alright, I guess. Yuuko helped me with my algebra again. The guys and me won a game of basketball. It was a day."

He look sideways at me, "Look, I know that you're mad at us for not being straight with you; but-," I interrupted before he could come up with some crappy excuse or shitty distraction. I was done with the secrets, my once good mood instantly vanished.

"_'But'_ what? What is it Dad, that you are so keen to hide from me? Huh? Weren't you and Shane friends? What's wrong?" Frustrated, I get up and pace the length of the porch. I've had it with all this 'I'm sorry' bullshit. I'm ready for answers.

"I'm tired of being in the dark! Are we running away? Is it the vamps?" At this point Mom and Emma have come to see the commotion. Defeated, I sit on the floorboards, "Please, just tell me. Something. _Anything!_" Mom and Dad exchange a glance. Their eyes mirrored each others, both tired and defeated.

"Alright," Mom says, "We'll tell you everything."

* * *

We're all sitting in the living room. The most comfortable place in the house to talk about this, I guess. Everyone looks uneasy. Emma sits next to me and puts her arm around my shoulder. Jesus, did someone die? Mom hands me my favorite cup of hot chocolate, and Dad is sitting across from me playing my favorite song. It seemed they were all trying to soften me, to tone down any reaction. But why?

Damn, maybe someone did die.

The dogs are lying in there beds. I watched them for a moment, forgetting for a second the situation at hand. The horses are chasing each other outside. Nothing dramatic ever seems to reach their world. I'm so envious of them sometimes.

"So," Mom begins, "I hope that this will answer your questions rather than give you more."

Dad stops playing and clears his throat, "Son, this all started really when your sister was born. You know she died from being sick, right?"

Awkwardly, I reply, "W-well yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything. Fanelia died of an illness that no one knew of. It killed fast and no one has survived it. You did though." Her tone has grown soft her voice turned into a seemed that it was hard for her to speak.

I started to speak, but he cut me off, saying, "You got infected soon after your sister died. We thought we would lose you too, but... apparently not. That's when the dreams started. Now, you may or may not remember because you were so little; but it happened. Scared the shit out of your mom and I. Claire was a scientist at Central Medical Research Center at the time, so she helped us take care of you when you were sick. Shane was climbing up the ranks toward general of the United Federation. With his clearance we could get the medicine needed.

"It was with their help that you're here today. We are still friends, its just that when they arrive in an area, bad things happen. War tends to follow. Eve and I don't want that life for you. Whatever is happening in Morganville has nothing to do with us. Not anymore." Dad seemed to drift off into a daydream as he looked at the space next to me with blank eyes. Searching.

At that time, the phone decided to ring. I numbly remember Emma getting up to pick it up. Then after a few seconds of listening, I hear this:

"CLAIRE! Oh, it's so good to hear from you!... Uh-huh... Yeah... Oh I know! How's the kids?... Oh we're are marvelous, thank you... Is Clancy alright?... Oh that's good... Come over? Of course!...Alright, bye." Emma flounces back to her seat. Dad starts to ask but she cuts him off, "Shane and Claire are coming to visit with their kids this weekend!"

Confused, I speak up, "But I thought you said that when they came around, so did trouble." I felt uneasy at the news, but stopped myself. It was just Claire and Shane right? I should be happy to see them.

Dad's turn, "Only when they stay. A visits fine." I'm still thoroughly confused at this point, but I decided to head up to my room.

I took the longest nap ever.

* * *

**For some of you, this is new. The rest remember Desmond? Little Dez? Dezzie? Yeah, our candy comes next. **

**Arigato~**

***Bows***


	3. All That Jazz?

**So anyways, a big thank you to my friend CheezyPuffZapper! Helping me with this is so cool and ah-mazing. Thank you so much!**

**This chapter is, again, a combination of two chapters. I'm really lazy so don't judge. Thanks for reading and have fun!**

* * *

.:Chapter 3:.

So the long awaited weekend came around, without an incident. Nothing ever happens in London except rain. And, oh yeah, more rain. Mom made an entire new wardrobe for everyone. Knowing mom it was nothing short of leather and skulls. A lot of skulls. We looked like the Adam's family that was raised in New York. I thought that I looked really threatening, but Yuuko thought I looked... pulchritudinous. It means beautiful. I actually had to look that one up on Google. I never knew that the internet could be so useful when you have a girlfriend.

Dad was Dad. He was working on a new song, and when he gets into it, he really gets into it. Meaning no help from him. Emma has been cleaning to the point where you could eat off the floor. I, in the meanwhile, have been digesting the new information given to me. I wonder why I was the only one to survive. Along with those thoughts and my dreams,sometimes they crashed together in my head, confusing me more. I probably should have asked about this mysterious 'Amelie' too. She seemed like a big deal when she was mentioned before. Amelie... If I remember correctly, she was the Founder. She was the vamp boss when Mom, Dad, Claire, and Shane were younger. Legend says (from Mom) she was a total bitch. I can believe that. Most vamp chicks are. Sadly, most of them are pretty too. Life just sucks that way, doesn't it? She had apparently left office when another vampire came in. I was told that she was a just and kind person. A little ditsy but on the ball when it counted. The doorbell tears me from my thoughts. Excitement drives my legs down stairs to answer the door. Upon opening the cherry wood door, I get tackled to the ground. Carrie. "Oh, my God! Xavier, how have you been? How's school? I heard you go a girlfriend! Is she pretty? Is-" Her gush of words are never ending, she doesn't even seem to take a break at all.

"Would you shut your motor mouth for five seconds Carrie?" Max, At least someone came to my rescue, sometimes Carrie can be too when she jumps on you. "Jesus, get off him." Carrie pouts and rolls off me. Max lends me a hand, I take it, and he pulls me up. We exchange a smile, a silent vow to catch up later. Claire and Shane enter. Then I notice someone riding on Shane's back, piggy back style.

"Who is that?" I ask.

Max looks at me strangely, "That's our brother Clancy. Have we never told you about him?"

"Um...No you haven't. I never knew you guys were triplets. Is he okay?"

Carrie speaks up, "Yeah he's fine. He has a really weak heart, so we have to coddle him a lot. He can walk just fine, but it takes a lot out of him." Mom and Dad are already talking to Shane and Claire on the sofa. Clancy is sitting in the large armchair in the corner. Carrie takes my arm and leads me to the couch next to him. We all sit just as Emma walks in with tea and cake.

"Anyone hungry?" She asks. A resounding, yes came from everyone. As Carrie and Max were stuffing their faces; I decided to talk to Clancy.

"So," I start, cake muffling my sound, "I hear your super smart or something." I'm just trying to make conversation here. I don't know anything about this guy. Hopefully I don't offend the kid. Clancy turns. He looks just like Carrie and Max, auburn hair and blue eyes.

"Well, I guess," Score! "Mom just likes to brag about my GPA scores. All I do really is cram and procrastinate at the end of the semester." I laughed. Seems a lot like my methods. We talk for another hour or so. Clancy's like me in the ways of school, but he's also really shy. He never leaves the house hardly due to his heart being the way it is. He reads comics and watches cartoons a lot. I think that's all he really does because he's a total nerd about the Marvel and DC heroes .. I think his dad started that when Max straight up refused to even call comics literature. Poor, poor man... Must have broken his heart to hear that.

After a few good laughs and some dinner, Claire spoke up for everyone to hear, "Alright everyone, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, this is urgent. The reason why we came to Morganville was because of Amelie." You could have cut through the silence with a chainsaw. Not that it would have helped.

"What do you mean? Amelie's been on the sidelines after you moved away," says Emma.

Shane cleared his throat, "Well, yes, but Amelie called us and asked us to arrange a few of Central's best scientist and soldiers. I asked Max to call you so you would know. I'm sorry that we couldn't explain earlier. Times have been rough there. Again." His eyes seemed to be haunted, but it must have been just me. Seeing things.

Dad adds, "But that still doesn't explain why she called you. And tone down the sciency words Claire. Think of the children."

Claire giggles before turning serious, "Amelie called into town in regards to the disease that took Fanelia and nearly killed Xavier."

A pregnant pause. "Amelie believes that she may have found a way to fight the illness." Woah, shit. A cure? She can't be serious... Can she?

Impatient as always, Mom says, "Well? What the hell is it C.B.?" She looked like she was about to shake her to get answers; as in she would in her mind if she didn't answer quickly enough.

Shane this time, "Her son's blood." Silence followed. The hell was going on? Mom never mentioned her having a son.

"What do you mean her son? I didn't think vampires could have kids. I don't even know how we have Xavier," Dad said.

"Yeah," I started, "And with who? Another vamp?" Then Dad's words registered, "Hey! What do you mean not knowing how you had me?"

Surprised, Dad struggled for words, "W-well, I'm also part of the vampire community; and as you know well vampires are dead, so..."

"Yeah, whatever," I glared at him silently saying, you better have more than that.

Mom and Emma decided to go get some coffee for everyone. Leaving everyone else to talk. Claire (Oh how I love her explanations) speaks up first, "Well we don't know the father of her son, but what we do know is that she had him when we were still in town. Amelie refuses to tell us when. I don't really blame her though with Oliver breathing down her neck, even though he's still exiled. He's been all over her when he found out. All we do know is that his blood can nullify the effects of the disease enough for modern medicine to kill the virus." Well then. Clancy, Carrie, and Max had taken interest in the table. Mom and Emma come back from the kitchen each handing us a mug of coffee; hot chocolate for the kiddies. About time we got some comforting hot choc, knowing my parents its a weapon of distraction.

"The reason why we came all the way here wasn't just for a nice visit, as you can see," says Shane, "Though I would really enjoy that; work is work. The way the world is right now, Amelie's son is in danger of being killed for his blood. So we wanted to... Ah, how should I put this..." He seemed to stammer a bit, undoubtedly asking for something.

Claire finished for him, "We want you to take him in as protection. I'm sorry but being with you guys is probably the safest thing for him."

Mom starts to grin, "Well that's ironic. It used to be that our house was the most dangerous place to be for anyone." Everyone laughs at this. The adults do at least; us within the next generation just stare. This is why I hate inside jokes that i'm not apart of. I'll never get to enjoy things more.

"So where is the kid?" Dad asks. Is that curiosity I hear? Knowing Dad, he's probably going to try to figure out who his father is.

"He's in our hotel. We'll come by tomorrow to drop him off," says Claire. After that, conversation draws to a close. No one knows what to say anymore I guess.

Except for Shane, "Hey Bro, wanna arm wrestle? Just like before, man." Dad grins maniacally and nods. Shane takes of his shirt (why?) and exposes his...metal arm. His right arm is made of metal. It seemed to be some sort of steel alloy, flashing in the light. There were bolts where he would have an elbow and wrist,allowing the best movement. I couldn't stop gazing at the thing, somehow intrigued and fascinated at the same time.

Wide eyed, Mom says, "Shit Shane. What the hell?" The Collins family erupts in laughter. The rest of us Glass folk are bewildered. Is it normal for people to have a metal replacement? Because if it is, I missed the memo.

"You see," Shane starts, "when you piss of the guy you threw a grenade at, they tend to throw it back." He smiled at Dad and patted him on the back, grinning widely.

Dad is still taken aback, but smiles all the same, "Rookie mistake?" Everyone this time laughs. The rest of us move as the guys set up. My dad's pretty solid; but next to Shane, who's been in the military for fourteen years, Dad's looking kinda small. My dad has vamp strength though so that should help...right? This will be interesting.

Mom and Claire countdown, "3... 2... 1!"

* * *

Yeah, so, after twenty-six minutes, they haven't moved much. They're too evenly matched. Claire tells Shane it's about time to go. Making them call it a draw takes time,with insults at their machoness flying everywhere. They leave five minutes later. The rest of us go back to bed. I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling. Will this new kid drink blood? I mean, he's vamp plus vamp baby, right? Will he be like me? I know i'm part human...but one does wonder. Well I shouldn't dwell much. Mom says that's bad for me. I close my eyes and instantly fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning as we were sitting down for breakfast, the doorbell rang. I stood up and walked to the door. The Collins had apparently left after they dropped him off. He was around (what looked like) thirteen years old. Small and childlike, with long blood red hair and eyes. I gestured for him to come in. With bag in hand and eyes wide, he took a tentative step forward into the house. He seemed to be taking his new home in, staring at the blinding decor. Taking a deep breath, he faced the rest of us. "H-hello," his voice didn't betray his looks, "I'm Desmond. You can call me Des. It's a pleasure to meet all of you," He bows at the last part. And just like that, I have a new little brother.

Oh, this is going to be fun.

* * *

**R & R PLEASE!**

**Arigato~**

***Bows***


	4. Fine, Fine Lines

**Hey my pretties! Miss me? Bet not! HA. You will have to permanently be bowing down and kissing the feet of CheezePuffZapper! So amazing, you are. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

.:Chapter 4:.

"Xavier," Emma says, "Stop brainwashing poor little Des."

I had been in the middle of teaching Des how to create a bottle bomb. This little guy is great, he follows me around all the time and he does what I say. Ah, the life. "I was just trying to teach him something new," I said innocently.

Emma comes from the kitchen to glare at me, She never does trust my innocent face. Oh well. "We don't need another you running around the house. School is all he needs." Des has been here for about two weeks now. Amelie had apparently kept him sleeping in a coffin (Really?) for fear of him being killed for his blood. That's harsh parenting, even in my book. But I guess it was Amelie's version of being a mother. He was in there for some years; so he's older than he seems to be. Claire told us that, since he's the son of two vampires and not a vampire with a human, like me, his body ages at one fifth the speed as humans. He seems young, but on the inside he's, like, in his twenties. Even though he's older than me, I'm still gonna play the part as older brother. He seems to follow me around, so big brother it is.

Yuuko is coming over today. I was talking to her on the phone the day after Des arrived. She wanted to meet the 'Vampire Prince' as she called him. Yuuko knows about vampires. She's very perceptive and figured it out when she first met my dad. Dad was a bit freaked about her figuring out, but I guess he would be, since it was supposed to be a secret. Being inside all the time because you can't use your legs give you a long time to read. Yuuko took it really well when I told her all of it. That was when we started going out. It almost seems like it's been forever since I've seen our old house. When Max and his family had come over, he had brought me back my skates. To be honest, I nearly kissed his feet right then and there. Skating was the only thing missing and I wouldn't ask for another one. I got those rollers for my tenth birthday.

"Yeah well, he needs some socialization too! He's been under lock-down (literally) for God knows how long."

Des just looks back and forth in between us, then says, "When do I get to go to school?" Mom enters the living room with her drawing journal. She's been making multiple outfits for Des since he came here. She calls it 'inspiration'. Let's just say that inspiration made a lot of money on the market.

"We need to let you get adjusted here before letting you go to school, hunny," she says. Dad comes in and sits next to Mom. Des looks a little sad at that, but soon he'll figure out that high school isn't as cool as it is in the movies. The rest of the day goes by. Nothing out of the usual. I taught Des how to feed and ride a horse. He likes learning new things, even though he has a neutral expression all the time. I just can't figure out what's going on through his head. Sometimes he just sits in silence by the dogs and absently pets them while staring off into space. He seems to prefer animals to us people. I've even caught him talking to himself. Maybe he is talking to someone. I have no idea who is father is, but the fact that he's been cut off from such communication from his mom has gotten to him. I always knew that Amelie had ignored his existence from day one. So did everyone else. He just seemed to distant and awkward to talk to to not have been isolated. I don't even think the father knows he exist. I'm going to look up some names and faces of vamps Amelie's associated with. It's the least I can do for him. I hate seeing the kid like that. As I head off to bed, I walk Des to his room and tuck him in. He still seems like a child to me, but I don't really treat him like one. Hell, did he even have a childhood? Probably not. Flopping on my own bed, I fall asleep instantly.

I'm standing in a red night club lounge. The red carpet and walls shine like blood. There's a piano in the middle of the room, sleek and smooth black. A vampire is sitting there playing the most beautiful music. Looking up I see...Dad? No that's not Dad. This vampire has curly red hair; but he has my dad's eyes. The similarities scared me a little. The strange vampire motions for me to come over. Hesitantly, I obey.

"W-who are you?" I stutter.

The vampire smiles, all teeth and says, "Have you not heard of me Xavier? Because I have most certainly heard of you."

"No. I haven't heard of you otherwise I wouldn't be asking." He laughs again. What is up with this guy? I've never dreamed of people before. Well I have, but they never talk to me. Except for that one time... Ah, forget it.

"Well I can see you have Michael's attitude! You're so much like your father." Dad? How the hell does he know Dad? His soft voice seems to draw me in more, making thoughts hard to form. I just have this feeling that I have to know who he is.

"I'll ask again, who are you?" He smiles. He looks just like Dad...

"Well let me introduce myself," He looks like Des a little too. The hair at least. "I am Sam Glass." I involuntarily gasp; stepping backward a little. He's my great grandfather? This guy? Isn't he supposed to be dead? Well that explains why he's in my dream. Should have thought of that one earlier. Sam pats the spot next to him. Awkwardly, sit next to him. He motions toward the piano. I guess he wants me play. Slowly I bring my fingers to the keys; and my mind takes over. I begin playing "I Found You, You Found Me" by Rachel Currea. Once the songs over, I notice Sam smiling kindly at me.

I clear my throat, "Why are you here Sam?" He looks at one of the red walls. He almost looks sad. Well I guess if I was dead, i'd be sad too.

"I wanted to spend time with my son."

"And who is your son?" I say.

He looks at me again and says, "Why ask when you already know the answer?"

Sweating a little (can you sweat in a dream?), I reply, "Your son is Desmond. Amelie's kid." Sam nods at that and smiles again. I could have smacked my head at my stupidity, but something told me this wasn't the time.

"Me and Amelie never had a real relationship. She always had pushed me away. Many years ago, Amelie's 'father', Bishop, came to Morganville. Your mother and Michael were there at the time. Claire and Shane too. Bishop had used his power of influence and cunning to take Morganville from Amelie. To take back Morganville, Amelie had to take a huge risk. During all the stressful planning, I was the only one with time to comfort her. Well, one thing led to another, and you can guess what happened," He took a sudden interest in his shoes. I think he was blushing. I sighed. Poor guy had a kid and that he never even got meet him. Maybe that's why Des has been 'talking to himself'! He's actually been talking to his dad. So he's not been alone all this time! I can at least stop worrying about that.

"Well no one can blame you, man," I began, "Sexual tension usually builds during life and death situations right?" We share a laugh. Well one mystery solved. But just then, someone familiar decided to show up.

"Brother!" Oh Jesus, no. Blondie throws herself at me and we both go over. Sam looks like it happens all the time.

"Ah," he says, "Fanelia, you finally made it." So that's what her name is, Fanelia. Wait. What?

"Your name is Fanelia? Like my dead sister?" I ask. I watch her carefully, dreams have a habit of tricking me. Or sending people after me.

This girl, Fanelia, looks up at me with tears in her eyes, "I am your sister you dumb-ass!"

Fanelia. My baby sister who died two weeks after she was born, slaps me across the face. What a weird and wonderful family reunion.

"You really aren't that smart are you, Xavier?" said Fanelia. My little sister had gotten off of me and sat next to Sam. I was still pretty dumbfounded at the fact that my dead baby sister was in my dream; and the fact that Des's dad, my great grandfather, acted like Fanelia was the most normal thing ever. Sighing, I sit Indian style on the red carpet. Sam and Fanelia just wait patiently for me to digest this new information for a few minutes. So, Sam is Des's dad and my great grandfather. Fanelia has been in my dreams since I first started having them. Meaning she's been here awhile. Sam and Des have been talking to each other and that's the reason why Des seems to be talking to himself. Both of them found it to be the most brilliant way to show up in my dream and tell me about it. Finally, I look up at the both of them and ask, "Why? Why tell me now?" They look at each other. A silent conversation passes through.

"Things are changing in this world," Sam started, "As you have seen, the disease that killed Fanelia and almost killed you, is a strange one. No one knows where it comes from. I have an idea though; and on how to beat it without using my son's blood. Because this disease strikes the supernatural and humans both, the unrest will turn to be an all out war if not stopped." A grandfather clock chimes in the room. Sam looks at me and smiles again, "That's my cue. I hope to see you again, Xavier." Sam gets up from his seat and walks to the door on the far side of the room. Before he leaves, he turns around and says, "Do not be afraid of new beginnings, Xavier." And just like that, he leaves me with Fanelia. The door shut with a deafening sound, I winced and turned to the little girl sat next to me.

"So," says Fanelia, "is there anything wanted to say to me?"

I had a feeling about what she wanted me to say was, but I chose to be 'Big Brother' this time, "You hit like a girl." SLAP! Damn this girl can hit hard. I rubbed my jaw and wondered if I would feel this in the morning.

"Not that!" she says. She crosses her arms and turns away from me. Ah, now I feel bad.

So I say, "You know, you're a lot like Mom." In her temper anyway.

Fanelia turns back, twiddling her thumbs, and says in a small voice, "R-really?"

Score, "So, why did you stab me?"

She looks at me like I said she has spiders for eyes. Well, that just came out. I was wondering about for awhile though... "What do you mean? I would never stab you!" She exclaimed. Confused, I tell her about the dream I had of someone stabbing me. She just frowned and said she only talked to me in my dream before this one. Then, the clock sounded again and Fanelia left. I was all alone.

I woke up in my bed seconds later. It was daylight outside. Sitting up, I stretch and yawn. Looking at my clock, I see it's about eight thirty. Good thing its a weekend or I would be so late for school. When I get out of bed though, my head starts to pound. This isn't like a normal headache though. This is like the pains I have in my dreams. Except i'm not dreaming this time. It's for real. Holding my throbbing head and leaning heavily on the wall, I slowly make my way to the stairs. Before I get there, my head decides to take it to another level. The pain was driving me insane, waves after waves of agony, doubling each time. I slump to the floor and curl into a ball against the wall. Just then, Des, God bless him, comes out of his room. Seeing me against the wall in obvious pain, he runs to my side. "Are you okay?" he says, worry evident in his words.

I gasp and manage to get, "Go...g-get Mom and Dad. Hurry." Des runs to Mom and Dad's room. A few seconds later, Des comes back with Dad behind him.

Dad kneels by my side and says, "Xavier what's wrong? Your head?" My breath gets caught in my throat as I try to speak. I start coughing horrible and painful chesty coughs. Numbly, I can feel Dad rubbing my back, trying to calm me down. On one particularly painful cough, something dribbles out of my mouth. I'm almost too scared to look; but I do. I instantly regret this. Looking down through clenched eyes, I see blood. I just coughed up blood. That's not supposed to happen. I can hear Emma and Mom yelling something. I think I passed out because I can't see anything. It's so weird. I don't think blood is supposed to be black. Is it?

* * *

**Thank you again!**

**Arigato~**

***Bows***


	5. Don't Rain On My Parade

**Hello again my pretties! I know that this is, like, my shortest chappie but I decided to send it out to the world early**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

.:Chapter 5:.

You know, I've woken up in hospital rooms a lot in my life (don't ask); but this has to be the most memorable one. Well other than that time when I got into a fight with an old nurse. That's a story for later though. Dad's sleeping in the chair next to the hospital looked more like a hotel with advanced medical supplies just sittin there lookin' fancy for looks. My bed even had a better mattress than most hospitals. The room was crystal clean and had a good paint job. I wonder what hospital i'm at. I kinda wanna come again. But I guess that would involve me being sick again, which makes me shudder. The only downside to this lavish setting is that my entire body still hurts like a bitch.

I groan out loud, waking my dad from his nap. He snaps to attention. Smiling weakly, I whisper, "Hey princess. Did I wake you?"

He smiles, then gets all serious. "What happened, Xavier? I'm pretty damn sure that that wasn't a dream." I don't say anything. In truth, I don't even know what happened. Then I remember the dream I had before it happened. I need to tell dad.

"Hey, Dad-"

Dad gets up and and says, "Don't try to speak, you need rest. Just lie down okay son?" He leaves, closing the door behind. No doubt to get a nurse or the family; or both. I'd rather have a nurse. Or better yet, to go home. Yeah that sounds wonderful right now. The pain is pretty bearable right now. In fact it seems that it's getting better by the minute. Huzzah. Thank you modern painkillers. They can't keep me here since I'm getting better, right? I wonder what happened to me. Just then, Dad walks in with the family and... Claire?

"Hey Xavier, how are you?" She asked.

Sitting up, I say, "Despite the pain? Well I could be a ton better but the pain is less than before."

Claire gives me a once over and tells everyone to to leave the room besides Mom and Dad. They all take a seat next to the bed. Looking expectantly at Claire, we sit in silence for a few moments. She looked through the charts near the hospital bed, flipping through pages, a blank mask of emotion. The atmosphere is strangely calm; and the pain has subsided to a dull ache every now and then. Then after a deep breath, Claire says, "Xavier, I need to know; have you been dreaming things? Weird things?"

That took me by surprise; and my parents too by the look of it. The only ones who knew about my dreams were my family and Yuuko. "Well, yes. How did you know?"

"That's what I was afraid of," she started, "Xavier, you need to understand that what i'm about to tell you may or may not be correct. That goes for you guys too. Eve, Michael." My parents just nod; I notice they're holding hands. Claire takes another deep breath and takes my hand, "I hate to say this but, from what the tests say... You're dying Xavier." Her words chocked at the end, looking over at Mom apologetically.

Well that was unexpected. Mom freaks out saying, "What do you mean he's dying Claire? Can't you fix it? It's not like a brain tumor... is it?" Dad has to hold her back from jumping Claire. He just held her and made reassuring noises, stroking her hair and whispering into her ear. When Mom calms down enough to lean on Dad's shoulder, Claire starts again:

"What I mean by 'dying' is that from the tests I've been taking, his body is shutting down. Now, I know it might be confusing, it's confusing me too. Okay, we all know Xavier is half human half vampire. We also know that he is the first of his kind that we know of." She paused, waiting for a reaction; but was greeted with silence. Sighing, she continued, "With little information we have, I could only conclude that Xaviers' body is fighting against itself. Human versus Vampire; and Vampire is kicking the shit out of Human."

This gets Dad all riled up now. Mom has resolved to a dejected mess, so no help from her. "What do you mean? He's becoming a vampire without the actual process?" This earns a nod from Claire. I haven't been so still in my life than in these few minutes. This isn't another dream, is it? My mind wouldn't absorb it, wouldn't believe it, before finally it made a breakthrough. I'm becoming a vampire; a real one. Not a halfer. Not a Dampire. A real deal vampire. No more sun. No more regular diet. No more Yuuko.

Oh, God. Yuuko. How would she react when I tell her? If I avoid the subject she'll just poke and prod. She may even figure it out without me telling her. What would become of us? She is one of the most important things in my life. I refuse to over think this.

I don't know how she would handle it. Even though I haven't reacted much, everyone could tell how I was feeling. Shocked. Almost as much as they were. Nothing happened for several minutes. An eerie quiet had taken the room. I'm usually a quiet person myself, but this is too much.

"Is there a way to stop it?" I hear myself say.

Claire looks up at me again, tears forming in her eyes. She holds my gaze for what seems like forever; then she sucks in a deep, shuddering breath, and says, "No. As far as I can see, there isn't one. I'm so, so sorry." She looks away, sobbing.

So it seems that I have no hope to cling to.

"I think I can help you with your problems, Glass... Collins." All heads snap towards the direction of the new voice. In came another doctor. Dyed dark pink hair and a busty figure. A motherly face greeted us with the underlying tone of "Badass". Claire got up from her chair and went to greet the new doctor.

"Section Leader Hannah? What are you doing here?" Claire wiped her tears, looking up at this woman in expectation. I don't know her. She's not the 'Hannah' from Mom's stories.

Hannah just laughed and said, "I came to help you. After all what are college friends for anyways?"

Mom was as speechless as I was; but Dad decided this was the right time to speak up. "Help us how?"

Hannah just looks at all of us with her vivid green eyes. "I can help you find a way to stop you from becoming a full vampire," she said, looking at me directly. "Though, it won't help you much."

"Well why the hell not?" Mom said. Hannah grins that creeptastic smile again, then goes on to explain that it would be too difficult for us 'normal people' to understand. She asks us to follow her to the science/ military headquarters. We went. No objections, and no explanations. My normalish life was on the line. A very stressful time for the Glass family. We picked Emma up in the underground garage and were taken to a giant black SUV; 'Shane the Chauffeur' was driving us. Upon getting to the upstanding Central Department of Science, we were hurried into an elevator that shot us straight down. No ID or anything, they just looked over Hannah and nodded, barely giving the rest of us a glance. The silver door opened with a ding when Hannah put in a very complicated code, revealing a bustling laboratory the size of hanger. Soldiers were sprinkled here and there, but it was mostly scientists.

Claire, Shane, and Hannah walked side by side leading us to the far side of the large, expansive room, to a thick and metal door. I barely glanced around, wondering how far down we really were, the room looked pristine, with a few things like a massive lamp in a corner, and a desk with some sort of sharp needle on it. When Shane put in his own code the door opened to a slightly smaller room. The door hissed and everyone took a step back, glancing at each other. I had Emma for support, and Mom was holding Dads hand, with a faint smile on her lips. It looked like another hospital room; but with more expensive and newer looking things.

Hannah, giving a curt nod to Shane, stepped into the room and beckoned us in. The room wasn't too small, but big enough to fit us all. I looked around the silver walls, matching the door that led us here. This wasn't like London at all, with the mystery rooms and elevators. It's like a part of Morganville transferred. And made this part of London its own.

I was starting to feel tired again. All this excitement is starting to take its tole on my body. I decide to move away from Emma and sit on the plush pink sofa provided; the rest follow suite. Hannah starts talking about options for healing, but it's all I can do to try not to fall asleep. Desmond's name was passed along sometime during my half asleep state. They're probably gonna consider using his blood. During all the discussion, I manage to fall asleep.

I didn't dream. No omens, visions, or even Fanelia. Sam had said something about not being afraid of new things; is this what he meant?

No... I have a feeling something far bigger will take place.

The next I wake, i'm in my own room; like last night never happened. Sitting up slowly, I realize that Des is sleeping next to me. He must have been worried. I pull the blankets over his small frame and slide out of bed; careful as to not wake him up. I gingerly walk to my dresser and put on my gray sweats and a navy blue tee-shirt. Not exactly fancy, but it'll do for now. I slip out of my room and walk downstairs. When I get there though, I see Yuuko is eating and talking to my parents. Of course she must have come over to see me; must have been worried sick. Yuuko notices me on the landing and motions me over saying, "Good morning sleepy head! Glad you could join us."

God I love her. "Yeah, sorry about last night. I got a little wrapped up." She gifts me with her beautiful smile; all teeth. Walking to the nearest chair, I start eating everything in sight. Around a mouthful of pancakes, I ask, "How long have I been out? Days? Weeks?"

"Two hours," says Yuuko.

Well then.

* * *

**R&R Please! **

**I love all of you!**

**Arigato~**

***Bows***


End file.
